zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:How to beat the Robots?
Zombie Order To Win With No Losses Needed: 2 Zombarians (Z), 2 Imp Zombies (I), 2 Party Zombies (P), 2 Robo Zombies ®, 2 Girl Zombielocks (G), and 6 Zombees and/or Flower Zombies (F). Crucial mutation is the Dragon Fist, but the more mutations, the merrier. The key to this arrangement is to depend heavily on the Flower/Bees' healing abilities, so getting some of them out there promptly is a good idea. Use the Li'l Buddy option with the Zombarians, and use the Smash and Exploding Imp option often. And, of course, poke the big robot's eyes repeatedly when they glow (see below). Arrangement (note that the Imps can go anywhere after the Zombs): ZPFGRFFZPGRFFFII. 02:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Needed: 5 Zombarians (Z), 5 Imp Zombies(I), 5 Zombees (B), 1 Cupid Zombie © Zombarians and Imp Mutations - Dragon, Lima, Garlic, Cauli, Flytrap Bee Mutations - Dragon, Lima, Coffee, Cauli, Flytrap Order - ZZZZZIIIIICBBBBB To make sure you win with no losses, it's critical you tap the robots eyes to keep him from blasting. Always use mini-buddy, and always smash when able. You can explode a few zombies if you get bored and haven't lost any to regular death (Bee's will rez) BadPirate (In GameCenter) - 22:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) NEEDED: 3 Zombarians, 3 Imp zombies, 1 Cupid zombie, 3 Zombees, 2 Robo zombies, 2 Zombielocks, 2 Party Zombies #Zombarian (dragon,lima bean, garlic, cauli, flytrap) #Imp zombie (same 5 mutations) use mini buddy with above Zombarian #Zombarian (same 5 mutations) #Imp zombie (same 5 mutations) use mini buddy ability to send in with above zombie #Cupid Zombie (or Zombee with the 5 mutations) #Zombee (same 5 mutations) #Zombarian (same 5 mutations as the first) #Imp zombie (same 5 mutations) send in with above zombarian using mini buddy #Zombielocks (same 5 mutations) #Robo Zombie (same 5 mutations) #Party Zombie ( Dragon mutations, Lima bean mutation, Flytrap mutation) use pumpking mutation if you can #Zombee (same 5 mutations) #Zombielocks (same 5 mutations) #Robo Zombie (same 5 mutations) #Zombee (same 5 mutations) #Party zombie (same 5 mutations) Also Works: #Party Zombie #Zombarian #Zombielocks #Robo Zombie #Party Zombie #Zombarian #Zombielocks #Robo Zombie #Zombielocks #robo Zombie #Zombee #Zombee #Zombee #Zombee #Zombee #Zombee Make sure every zombie (aside from the healers) has a Dragon Mutation. Works everytime. Just keep smacking the robot in the face so it doesn't shoot lasers... >~< I don't know what everyone is complaining about. Robots are pretty easy. I was expecting more of a challenge. 2 Party (P), 4 Zombee (B), 5 Robo Zombies ®, 5 Zombielocks (L). PPBBBBLRLRLRLRLR Mutations: Party: the party are special. First one has venus and lima, but no arm. The second has venus, lima, and dragon. This way, the first one will take a hit and the second will take all the others since minions tend to attack the more mutated ones. Zombee: Cauli, Garlic, Venus, Lima, Dragon Robo: Cauli, Garlic, Venus, Lima, Dragon Zombielocks: Cauli, Garlic, Venus, Lima, Dragon. And of course, tap the robot's eyes when you first see orange, using one finger for each eye or you will ruin this army's undefeated streak. I haven't gotten to aliens yet, but this should still work hopefully. 23:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC)ess_tee_ef_yoo in game center No Zombie Losses, defeat em pretty fast. First send 1-2 Party Zombies, Dragon+Lima+Flytrap 10-11 Zombarians, COFFEE, CARROT, Dragon, Flytrap, Lima I don't know why many people wants their Zombarians to be super strong and high life but super slow. HELLO, they are already very strong, and the Flytrap and Lima mutations already give them enough life. To add with that, additional speed means additional HITS the Zombie gives. 3-4 Zombees Cauli, Potato, Flytrap, Lima(if you want extra power have dragon) THIS WORKS FOR ME PERFECTLY. I CAN BEAT THEM WITH 1:00 - 1:15 REMAINING!!! Zompenguin 11:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) NO Headless zombies One combination that i found works has no headless type. I use 6 zombelly dancers or zombielocks (L), 6 robo or zombotron ®, 3 zombees or butterflys (B), and one imp or zombricaun (Z). It doesn't matter which boss is on the top but it goes the fastest if Brobot is on the top. i send them in this order: rlrlbrlbrlbrlrlz. I can beat them with 1:35-1:45 seconds remaining!!!!!! THis will probablynot work with Aliens unless you put a skull or party in there. Germrules 00:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for helping out and giving clues to other visitors! —Sam Wang 04:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC)